1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a marine steering assembly. Of particular, but not exclusive, interest is the installation of an auto-pilot drive in a marine vessel, as well as an installation method.
2. Related Art
At present, marine auto-pilot drives are installed at any available locations within vessels, as long as they can be connected to the associated steering transmissions. However, such locations tend to be fairly inaccessible, with the drives being secured to bulkheads or other components of the vessels, usually below decks, or are even provided with specially installed, custom-made supports in such locations.